Don't Say a Word
by JungleCat
Summary: The house is in ALL kinds of mess, and Buffy wants to leave after their little romp. This time however, the hand of god (or just common sence) keep him from saying that bloody line!!!


Spike pulled Buffy back down against him and kissed her firmly, his lips as demanding as his tongue was gentle. In the face of a kiss like that, what is a girl to do? Exactly what Buffy did. Give in. Pushing her easily back to the floor, the vampire covered her with his body and nuzzled his face into her neck. Buffy lay stock-still; he could hurt her, which meant he could bite her. Would he bite her?  
  
He had no intention of biting her of course and leaned back to look down at her face, his eyes shining with love. He looked down at the shocked and slightly frightened face of his love and reached out gently to touch her face, trace the curve of her cheek with his finger.  
  
"I…" he stopped, no that line wouldn't go down well, don't be a cocky wanker just be honest! "Please stay," he said at last.  
  
Buffy just looked at him as if he'd grown another head. Stay? She couldn't stay, he was a vampire and she was the Slayer and last time she did this it ended in blood and death and she'd left Dawn alone all night! Dawn!  
  
"I can't, Dawn…" she tried to sit up, and he didn't exactly stop her, nor did he get off her.  
  
1 "The Witch is home with her right?" he was still completely  
  
naked and didn't seem to care a bit, how was he so confident? "Please…"  
  
She couldn't stand up, he wouldn't get off her, and maybe he was going to keep her here whether she wanted to stay or not! She struggled harder and managed to push him off her, he just propped his head up on his hand and looked at her.  
  
"No, it was a mistake, it was wrong! It was…"  
  
"The best I've ever felt in over 100 years…" he was messing with her, he had to be!  
  
"Spike, this is finished, it can't go on, you understand that don't you?"  
  
"I understand no such thing Slayer!" he was on his feet and stalking towards her, his body was milky marble all over and Buffy found herself quickly pinned against the wall (one of the ones still standing).  
  
"Spike…"  
  
"No, you are not doing this to me anymore! Bloody hell Buffy, will you look around you?" his arms were either side of her blocking her escape, but he wasn't hurting her, wasn't even touching her… yet. "We brought the bloody house down." He whispered at last, a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
  
The Slayer looked around her. The ceiling was… gone. They'd fallen through it she remembered, so the second story had no floor. The room she was in had little in the way of walls, all of them having been stripped away but a cold marble body or a tanned diminutive on being thrown against them. Everything was such a mess, and there was nowhere she could look that they hadn't been, nowhere they hadn't done something… together.  
  
It had been her as much as him; she'd admit that, more so really. She'd started it. He'd said he didn't want to hurt her… much. The pain had been part of it though, and next to it something so the opposite that her mind shied away. Spike was NOT the one to make her feel that way… right?  
  
Unbidden a small blush crept up Buffy's cheeks as she looked at the damage. Their damage. The damage that their wild and almost savage coupling had caused.  
  
"We really did," she said softly after a long moment, "I'm surprised we're in one piece."  
  
Spike grinned impishly and looked down at his chest bearing scratch marks, the odd hickey and some rather painful looking gouges.  
  
"Wouldn't say I'm all here exactly," Buffy looked horrified and almost about to apologize! "Not like I'm complainin' love…" his finger ran down the side of her cheek.  
  
Despite herself she leaned her face against it and almost cried when she realized what she'd done. Her eyes were round when they looked up at him again and he wasn't at all sure what was behind them.  
  
"Please let me go," she said at last.  
  
It was beyond her. Leaving was beyond her, he wanted her to stay and what he offered if she did was beyond her ability to reject. She couldn't leave. How could anyone walk away from the kind of promise that was shining avidly out from behind his eyes? The promise of hours of being worshiped, of languid and gentle exploration, hard and demanding passion. It just wasn't in her. She wasn't strong enough and she couldn't force herself to leave, and so she begged.  
  
"Please…" her eyes were round and it looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Spike's heart melted, black little lump that it was he couldn't hurt her, couldn't be the one to make her cry, even if it meant letting her leave him here alone all day. Even if it meant, as he knew it would, giving her time to come up with all the excuses she could for not loving him. His hand cupped her face tenderly and he leaned in, chastely kissing her forehead.  
  
"Go to the Lil' Bit…" she couldn't move away from his hand so he moved back for her, "Buffy…"  
  
She hated the way he said her name. Hated the way her spin tingled with it, hated more than anything that the sound of it stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah," she said without turning.  
  
"You didn't come back wrong," he said quietly, unable to look at her back as she walked away from him. "I think, or I'd like to, that its more like you came back right…"  
  
"Why? Because we had sex?" she was going to launch into how stupid that was but his upheld hand stopped her.  
  
"Before… before you were gone, we couldn't have anyway. C'mon Slayer, its not gross or disgusting or wrong, but its not as much fun without a smidge of pain is it?" he'd moved up behind her, she could feel his nose near her neck, sense more than feel him taking in her scent.  
  
His hand was on her shoulder then, carefully turning her around so she had to look up at him.  
  
"Maybe this is how they make it up? Chip doesn't work on you, so I can make it better for you… be what you need. Powers got a weird way about things like that."  
  
She wanted to tell him he was being egotistical and a complete and total pig. While the words formed in her brain that's where the hurtful remarks stayed, because she could see it in a way. She felt so dead inside, except when she had a dead thing inside her, when he was making her feel the way he had. Maybe it was the only way the powers could think of to make her pull her finger out and start living again.  
  
"What about you? If the Chip doesn't work on me so you can make me feel… that… what are they doing for you?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Why had she asked that? She didn't want to know! It wasn't even a real question because the powers wouldn't make it so he could hurt her! Because if he could, he would! He had… owwww he'd hurt her in just the right ways. He bent his head slightly so his eyes were level with hers and their noses touched before he answered.  
  
"They took my chip away love, so I could make you feel… that." The last was said with a semi smirk and she wanted to smack it off his face till the meaning of the words seeped through.  
  
He was a pig and he was sick and he was disgusting, but he'd just told her in his own way, that his only reward was making her feel the way he had. She had to admit he'd been attentive to her every whim, attuned to her slightest whimper, he'd done whatever she wanted. He'd always do whatever she wanted.  
  
"I have to go to Dawn," she managed at last.  
  
Spike sighed slightly and nodded moving back from her to look for his pants, he found them flung over the remnants of a retaining wall.  
  
"I suppose you do at that," he pulled his pants on and Buffy recovered some of her ability to function. Spikes eyes were wary and quiet when he spoke again, "When can I see you?" he asked softly.  
  
Buffy thought of a million girls who'd said that line to uncaring men since the dawn of time. Parker had taught her exactly how it could feel to give yourself and then be rejected. She didn't want to turn into one of those guys that she hated but she didn't know what to say to him, didn't know how to treat him now.  
  
"I dunno," she finally said and she could see his heart sink, "maybe, we could talk tomorrow, when Dawn goes to school."  
  
The look on his face was priceless, it was perfect. He swooped forward and before she could even cry out had her in his arms, crushed against his still naked chest and spinning around. It was a while before he put her down and Buffy didn't know what to do.  
  
"Go to the Nibblet Slayer, I'll drop in tomorrow… leave the back door unlocked for me?" he asked the last bit quietly.  
  
She just nodded and started to walk away.  
  
'Don't say it Spike' the vampire thought to himself, 'don't say it… oh hell'.  
  
"I love you."  
  
But she was already gone. 


End file.
